The present invention relates to handle clamps for clamping molds together in exothermic welding procedures, for mounting the molds to structures to which the welds are to be adhered, and to a kit therefor.
Exothermic weld connections have been successfully used to connect a wide range of materials together. For example, cables may be connected to each other by employing exothermic weld connections. In these connections the cables are placed in a cavity in a mold which is capable of withstanding high temperatures, for example a graphite mold. The mold is closed, its mold halves are clamped together, and a powdered weld metal of a mixture of fine copper oxide and aluminum particles is placed into the cavity in the mold surrounding the ends of the cables to be connected. The weld metal in the mold is then fired with a flint to initiate an exothermic thermite reaction of the weld metal. Upon cooling and solidification, the weld metal encapsulates the ends of the cables to be connected. Once the cables have been connected and encapsulated by the solidified weld metal, the clamp is released, the mold is opened and the welded together cables are removed from the mold.
Exothermic welding has also been employed to weld cables to rounded steel surfaces such as pipes and/or to flat steel surfaces such as plates. In these instances, the cable to be welded to these surfaces is placed in a cavity of the mold, the mold is closed, and the mold is fastened and mounted to the rounded or flat surface with the mold cavity exposed and opening to the surface to which the cable is to be welded. The mold cavity is then filled with the weld metal, and the weld metal is fired to exothermically weld the cable to the rounded or flat surface.
In the past, three different specific custom configurations of handle clamps were needed each of which was specifically designed for each of these welding procedures. One simple handle clamp was needed to simply clamp the mold parts together where the ends of two or more cables were to be connected in the mold in the first of the procedures described above. A second handle clamp was needed which included a pair of support arms integrally formed with the clamp and which were specially configured to carry a pair of magnetic supports so that in addition to clamping the mold parts together as previously described, handle clamps with their magnetic supports could also magnetically fasten and support the mold against a flat steel plate to which the cable was to be welded. Still a third handle clamp was needed where the cable was to be welded to a curved or rounded surface, such as a steel pipe. In this case, the handle clamp included a pair of support arms which were integrally formed with the clamp and which were specially configured to carry a chain which could be wrapped around the round pipe. These chain handle clamps again functioned to clamp the mold parts together and with the chain, could fasten and support the mold and its cavity to the rounded surface of the pipe to which the cable was to be welded.
It is a principal purpose of the present invention to provide a single handle clamp which is capable of functioning equally well in each of the previously discussed three exothermic welding procedures and without the need for three different custom designed clamps. Specifically, the welding handle clamp of the present invention not only functions to clamp the mold parts together in an exothermic welding mold either when multiple cables are to be connected within the mold, but also mounts the mold when one or more cables are to be welded to either a flat or rounded surface.
In one principal aspect of the present invention, a handle clamp for exothermic welding molds comprises a pair of supports spaced from each other, but moveable toward and away from each other, and each of the supports has clamping elements for mounting the supports to an exothermic welding mold and clamping the mold together. The clamp also includes a pair of links with each of the supports mounted adjacent one end of each of the pair of links, and a pair of handles each of which is mounted adjacent the other opposite end of the pair of links. A pin assembly couples the links and handles so that the links, supports and clamping elements move relative to each other when the handles are moved relative to each other. The clamp also includes a pair of support arms which extend respectively from each of the links generally in the direction of movement of the links relative to each other, and each of the support arms has a first end which is removably attached to is respective link.
In another principal aspect of the present invention, each of the links comprises a pair of flanges spaced from each other, and the first end of the support arms extends between the spaced flanges of each of the links.
In still another principal aspect of the present invention, the first end of each of the support arms is stepped and the step is positioned between the flanges.
In still another principal aspect of the present invention, the handle clamp includes a removable pin extending between the flanges and through the first end of each support arm to removably fasten the support arm to the flanges.
In still another principal aspect of the invention, each of the support arms is constructed and arranged to mount a fastening adjacent an end thereof opposite the first end for fastening the mold to a structure when the support arms are attached to the links and the clamping element clamps the mold together.
In still another principal aspect of the invention, the fastening may include either a magnetic element or a chain.
In still another principal aspect of the invention, each of the support arms includes a hole and/or a notch to mount fastenings adjacent an end thereof opposite the first end for fastening the mold to a structure when the support arms are attached to the links and the clamping elements clamp the mold together.
In still another principal aspect of the invention, the clamping elements comprise at least one pin on each of the supports which is adapted to extend into the mold to be clamped.
In still another principal aspect of the invention, a handle clamp for exothermic welding molds comprises a pair of supports spaced from each other, but moveable toward and away from each other, and each of the supports has clamping elements for mounting the supports to an exothermic welding mold and clamping the mold together. The clamp also includes a pair of links with each of the supports mounted adjacent one end of each of the pair of links, and a pair of handles each of which is mounted adjacent the other opposite end of the pair of links. A pin assembly couples the links and handles so that the links, supports and clamping elements move relative to each other when the handles are moved relative to each other. The clamp also includes a pair of support arms which are attached to and extend respectively from each of the links generally in the direction of movement of the links relative to each other, and each of the support arms is constructed and arranged to mount in the alternative either a magnetic or a chain fastening for fastening the mold to a structure.
In still another principal aspect of the invention, a clamp kit for clamping or clamping and fastening a welding mold during exothermic welding, includes a handle clamp comprising a pair of links, and a pin extending from one end of each of the links. The pins are adapted to enter openings in the mold to clamp the mold together. A handle is positioned adjacent the end of the links opposite the pins, and a pin assembly couples the links and handles so that the links and pins move relative to each other when the handles are moved relative to each other. A pair of support arms is included in the kit each of which has a first end which may be removably attached to one of the links so that one of the support arms extends from each of the links generally in the direction of movement of the links relative to each other. At least one fastener is also in the kit for mounting to the support arms adjacent the end of the support arms opposite the first end, and the fastener comprises at least one of a magnetic element and/or a chain.
In still another principal aspect of the invention, the kit includes a pin for removably attaching the support arms to the links.
In still another principal aspect of the invention, the kit includes only one pair of the support arms, a fastener having a magnetic element, and a fastener having a chain.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be more clearly understood through a consideration of the following detailed description.